I am sorry, but I am in love with my step daughter
by snixxxxtana
Summary: Brett is in a happily marriage with his wife Quinn who has a daughter named Santana from a relationship she had during high school. Furthermore, Brett has always found himself attracted to the 18 year old but never acted on it until one day Santana sees Brett naked and starts to get Brett to be hers, but what would Quinn think of her husband falling for her daughter.
1. 1

Brett is in a happily marriage with his wife Quinn who has a daughter named Santana from a relationship she had during high school. Furthermore, Brett has always found himself attracted to the 18 year old but never acted on it until one day Santana sees Brett naked and starts to get Brett to be hers, but what would Quinn think of her husband falling for her daughter. Will they keep the secret forever or eventually have to tell before they get caught?

(Warning: Brittany Gender swap.)

Chapter 1: Prologue

Brett Logan Pierce is a thirty-four-year-old who is a fire fighter for a living. He is married to a very beautiful girl named Quinn Fabray-Pierce who is just a year older then Brett. He loves his wife more than anything and will always show it no matter the circumstances; however, he also has a big problem. You see his wife was in a relationship with a man named Carlos Lopez in her Junior year of high school which led caused Quinn to fall pregnant at the age of seventeen to a baby girl names Santana. Carlos couldn't be there for Quinn or their daughter Santana so he just up and left with a word and in came Brett to step up as a father figure to the little girl. Brett and Quinn have been best of friends since they were toddlers and as the time grew they started to fall in love with each other and that's when Brett deemed Santana as his child. However, as Santana grew up Brett found himself checking her out, getting jealous over Santana's boyfriend, and plain out noticing changes to his step daughter. So after eighteen years of Santana being a live Brett is trying his hardest to keep all these inappropriate thoughts about his stepdaughter in his mind, but he will NOT deny the fact that he has a big crush on the brunette teenager. As an eighteen year old, Santana has grown into a beautiful young woman. She has the long black hair, rather large breasts that look like she had plastic surgery, amazing tan skin, and overall a kill body to die for. Everyone loved Santana, wanted her or wanted to be her and unfortunately Brett found himself in the category of wanting to be with his stepdaughter. He loved his wife so much and they have been married for twelve years now, but he doesn't know how much longer he can live in the house with his wife and stepdaughter as everywhere he turns he imagines Santana against his body, flirting with him, being with him.


	2. 2

**A/N: I changed the story into 3****rd**** person. **

**Chapter 2: Caught **

Santana walked into her house at 10:30 p.m., which is way to early for a curfew especially on the weekend, but her mom is very protective of her baby. She grumbles to herself as she walks further into the house and sees her mom and Brett kissing passionately. She stood in the hallway watching and being completely grossed out but she wasn't watching her mom she was watching her stepdad, which looked like he just got off of work because he has ashes on him probably from trying to stop a fire. Santana got tired of watching her mother and stepdad almost getting it on so she made her way into the kitchen and obnoxiously and as loud as she can she opens up the fridge to grab her parent's attention. All the sudden mom and Brett break away in pure shock and look at their daughter.

"Hey baby, I didn't hear you come in." Quinn says sweetly like she wasn't about to get it on with Brett.

Santana scuffs and rolls her eyes, "Yeah cus you were about to fuck Brett." As Quinn gasps at Santana's language. "SANTANA!" her mom yells out scolding her.

Santana smirks and shrugs as her stepdad goes to his stepdaughter and kisses her on the forehead with a deep red blush on his cheeks as he steps back and mumbles toward the two girls. "I'm going take a shower." Santana follows her stepdad's movements as he walks out the room and shakes her head at the thought that he may like her just because of the blush but then quickly pushes that back because she did just catch her mom and Brett making out.

"So how was dinner with Noah tonight?" her mom asks sweetly while leaning against the counter as Santana shrugs and plays nervously with the cap on the water bottle she got out of the fridge. "We got in a fight because I wouldn't have sex with him. I kind of have feelings for someone else, but this guy I like only sees me as a little kid." The brunette cries out and shrugs as her mom Quinn comes up and hugs the crying teenager. "Awe I'm sorry baby this guy you like will come around I bet!"

Santana smiles and nods sadly because she knows that she won't get the guy that she wants because he can't see her. "I'm just going to go to bed. Night! Love you!" the teenager says and goes to her room secretly thinking about her stepdad.

A few hours later Santana found herself wide awake around two in the morning continuing to think about if she should or should not break up with her boyfriend and she can't even get her stepdad out of her mind as well. She lies in her bed and decides to go downstairs to watch a movie in their theatre room to keep her mind off of things. So as Santana walks down toward the theatre room she hears moaning, and it's a man moaning. She scrunches her eyebrows in confusion as she slowly yet quietly opens the door and did not expect what she saw. There all the way in the back of the theatre room was her stepfather Brett jerking himself off with his boxers on the floor by his feet just showing off his abs, his 8 inch cock, and muscles.

"MMM yeah baby." Brett moans out rather loudly as he furiously moves his hand up and down his cock and not to long after he is quiet until he yells out. "SANTANA!" and cum squirts all over his abs. he leans back against the chair as his penis goes soft and sighs happily coming down from his high.

Santana just stares at the man who yelled out her name as he came all over himself. Now she was really confused, her stepdad just jerked off to her while the teenager's mom is upstairs sleeping thinking that her husband is sleeping in bed right next to her. "Holy shit! That's so fucking hot." Santana said thinking she was saying that in her mind but she happened to say it out loud and rather loudly because all the sudden she sees Brett jump up quickly and pulls his boxers up to cover himself up.

"Wh-what the hell Santana?" Brett yelled out clearly frustrated.

"I'd say the same thing "Daddy" mmm mmm SANTANA!" Santana mocked at what she just saw Brett do. "That was so hot Brett." Santana smirked and batted her eyelashes at the man. Brett looked at his stepdaughter as all the color on his face drains. Santana smirks and walks fully into the theatre and sways her hips seductively knowing now what she does to her stepdad.

"Like what you see Baby?" she winks at Brett.

"um uh wh-what?" he said blushing and eyeing Santana like he wants to just bend her over and take her.

"You like my body and I know I am in love with your body." She said seriously while slowly taking off her tank top leaving her in booty shorts and a dark red bra and smirks at seeing Brett's Adam's apple bob and looks down seeing a tent slowly forming in his boxers. "Ah hah! You do like what you see." Santana smirks seductively.

"You see Brett, I don't care that you are married to my mom. I always had a crush on you but I wasn't so sure because I have a boyfriend and I didn't think you actually did look at me like that, but apparently you do." Santana said seriously while staring into Brett's lust filled blue eyes.

"San.. Santana I can't do this. I can't say anything to you." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Santana rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "You can keep denying all you want BABY, but one day you will want me and I know you will beg because I wont be that easy." She smirks evilly knowing that it will be sooner or later that Brett will be running to her without a care in the world. "I'm married Santana." Brett said seriously. "And I love her." he added.

"Well that's too bad stud cus you were just jerking off to another woman. Who you will be having pretty soon." She said honestly as she finally realized that she does need to break up with her boyfriend. "Well you know where to find me when you decide that you want to be with me and forget about mommy dearest." She husked out and leans up and places a hand on Brett's chest as she places a lingering kiss on her stepdad's cheek. She leans back while sliding a finger down his chest and backs up. "Goodnight stud." She winks and turns around swaying her lips purposely and turns around at the doorway smirking seeing Brett has his eyes planted on Santana's ass. The teenager blows him a kiss and walks up to her room and straight to her phone to text the boyfriend.

_To Noah: We are through _

Santana smiles big after she sends the text message now to her ex boyfriend and lays down on her bed thinking about what just happened not to long ago in the theatre room with herself and Brett. She smirks evilly thinking to herself. _Let the games begin!_

She quickly texts Brett knowing he won't be sleeping in the bedroom with her mom tonight.

_To Brett: We will have each other one way or another, so STOP denying this, the attraction we have. I ALWAYS get what I want._

_P.S. get ready for shit loads of teasing baby! ;) _

**A/N: what do you guys think? Should I continue with this story or no? **


	3. 3

**A/N: SURPRISE! Had this in my mind and decided to get to writing hope you like it!**

**Chapter 3: I'm scared.**

Brett plopped down in the theatre chair after being caught by his stepdaughter. He runs his hands through his blonde hair and groans out in frustration as he felt his phone vibrate next to him and sighs when he sees that Santana has a text for him.

_**From Santana**__: We will have each other one way or another, so STOP denying this, the attraction we have. I ALWAYS get what I want._

_P.S. get ready for shit loads of teasing baby! ;)_

_**To Santana**__: We Can't San! I will be honest with you I like you! I really like you in a very inappropriate way! BUT I will NOT cheat on my wife, your mother._

_**From Santana: **__I really like you too, Brett. _

Brett reads the text and smiles to himself at knowing that Santana actually likes him and doesn't think of him a father or anything. Then he frowns knowing that sooner or later he will be with Santana and there will be people who will get hurt in the end. It's either Santana or Quinn; or loses Santana and starts to resent Quinn or Lose Quinn as she loses her daughter as well.He is at a loss either way they will get hurt and he will get hurt in the process. So he stays up all night thinking about the situation that he is currently in now.

The next day Brett walks out of the home theatre at nine in the morning and rubs his eyes feeling beyond exhausted but isn't watching where he is going and runs into a small figure realizing that it is his wife.

"Oh shit baby sorry." Brett said tiredly.

"Where were you last night? You were gone when I woke up." Quinn looked at her husband curiously.

"I went to watch a movie down in the theatre room then fell asleep sorry." He half lied feeling bad doing so.

"Oh, Ok. Well hurry up and get ready Santana is having some friends over for a pool party and you need to start up the grill for her guests."

Brett looks at Quinn with wide eyes and swallows a lump in his throat shaking his head. "What they hell Quinn?! When were you going to tell me about this little party?" he asked clearly frustrated more so about the fact that Santana will be in a swimsuit and showing off her body on purpose.

"Now." Quinn smirks and gives Brett a peck on the lips. "Go get ready and start getting the food ready." She quickly walks off.

"Fuck!" Brett hissed out and went to his bedroom to shower and get dressed in a wife beater and his favorite blue and white-checkered board shorts.

Now four hours later in the backyard of the Pierce household is music playing loudly and teenagers barely clothed tanning and swimming in the pool waiting for the food to be served. Brett keeps looking around and smiles at seeing all of Santana's friends having a good time but he has not yet seen Santana make her appearance. Brett was busy grilling some burgers for a few minutes as he hears a Rachel, Sugar, and Kurt say hi to Santana. Which catches her attention. He quickly looks up and sees his stepdaughter laughing at something that one of her friends had currently said with her hand on her hips barely wearing swimsuit. Santana is currently sporting a very skimpy red two-piece bikini, hugging her curves. Brett slowly roams his eyes up and down Santana's body then sees his wife walk up next to Santana with a plate full of glasses of lemonade. He quickly starts chocking on his own spit and quickly turns around with a very uncomfortable boner and deep red cheeks and mumbles out. "Fuck."

"Mr. Pierce are you okay?" Kurt's boyfriend Blaine asked worriedly. Brett jumps at the voice and looks up at Blaine. "Uh, Hey Blaine yeah I'm fine. Want to help pass out the food to everyone?" Blaine smiles and nods. "Sure Mr. Pierce." Brett smiles and grabs plates and places burgers on the buns and hands two plates to Blaine and grabs two more plates.

Brett brings one plate to his wife and quickly places a kiss on her lips. "For you m'lady!" he smiles. "Thanks babe." Quinn says. Brett nods his acknowledgement and walks over to where Santana is currently sitting on a tanning chair and places the plate of food at the little table next to the chair.

"Thank you baby." Santana whispers so no one will hear her and has a smirk on her face. Brett blushes and clenches his jaw tightly and hisses out not wanting anyone to thinking anything of their conversation. "Not here Santana!"

"Fine then. Later!" Santana says seductively and takes a big bite of her burger. Brett watches and swallows a lump in his throat and quickly walks away and finishes passing out the food to the rest of the guests which he received so many. "Thank you Mr. P" "You are the best! We love you!" and one especially from Sugar. "You are so hot!"

The pool party was in full swing now; everyone had full bellies and are now in the pool acting like five year olds who just kept being silly and splashing each other. Blaine was on Kurt's shoulders fighting with Rachel and Sugar to make one of them to fall in the water. Over at the end of the pool Santana was leaning against the wall having a very intense conversation with her best friend in the entire world, Heather. Out side of the pool on the tanning chair sits Brett with Quinn sitting between his legs leaning against his chest while they are both sipping on a bottle of beer. It has been good so far between Brett and Santana which he is grateful for because his stepdaughter has been to busy hanging out with her friends to come over and talk to him and say things to make him want the teenager even more. Here Brett is drinking his beer while lightly running his free hand up and down Quinn's arm while never taking his eyes off of Santana. Quinn looks up at her husband and follows his eyesight seeing he is looking at her daughter and whispers out. "She seems so happy today." Brett quickly looks away from Santana and smiles at Quinn. "Yeah, yeah she really does. I like when she gets to hangout with her friends and not worry about anything." Brett said honestly and looks back up at Santana who is now leaning back and laughing. Brett smiles at Santana and feels his heart beat faster. She has the most addicted laugh in the world and he unconsciously tightens his grip on Quinn not listening to his wife because she has been talking again but he zoned her out just watching the teenager with her friend falling more for Santana.

After a while of talking and gossiping with Heather she glances over at her mom and Brett and sees them in a conversation and she knits her eyebrows together feeling jealous bubble up wishing more than anything that she is in her mom's position right now. Being held in the arms of Brett Pierce. So she got tired of seeing her mom and Brett being all lovey she told Heather that she needed to use the bathroom and she will be right back and quickly gets out of the pool as Water drips down her body she notices Brett watching her with lust already filled in his eyes and smirks to herself grabbing a towel and wraps it around herself as she walks passed Brett and her mom and eyes him then disappears in the house.

Brett was busy drinking his beer and eyeing Santana that he didn't notice that he was actually getting hard and his penis is poking his wife in the back but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to embarrass her husband. Brett quickly places his beer down and zones in on the water slowly dripping down Santana's perfect body and especially her abs and boobs. He slowly ran his eyes up the teenager's body and meets a very sexy pair of lust filled brown eyes staring right back at him. He watched Santana grab a towel and wrap it around herself and disappears in the house somewhere. Brett takes one long gulp of his beer and whispers. "Baby, I'm going use the bathroom."

"Do you need help with that?" Quinn whispers lowly and motions for her head toward his cock. "No. I'll be back in a few minutes. Go hang out with some of Santana's friends. Get some good gossip of her and everyone." Brett smiles sweetly and kisses Quinn on the temple and hops off the chair trying his hardest to hide the raging hard on in his board shorts from all of Santana's friends. Quickly he made it in the house and sighs out relieved and starts his searched for his stepdaughter. Which only took a minute because she was in the garage with a beer in her hand drinking it.

"What do you think you are doing San?" Brett asked when he opened the garage door to the teenager drinking a beer and walks inside.

"What does it look like daddy?" she smirks taking a big gulp of the beer while eyeing Brett hungrily.

Brett groans lowly and walks up to Santana and yanks the bottle of beer out of her hand and throws it to the side of them.

"HEY! That was mine!" she whined and pouted and that pout is what got to Brett he quickly pushed Santana roughly against the wall and presses his lips against his stepdaughter. Soon after he felt the Latina kissing back and wrap her arms around Brett's neck. They both saw fireworks the second that their lips met for the first time and Santana moans out against his lips.

Brett smiles against Santana's lips feeling like this is exactly where and who he should belong with. He places his hand on Santana's thigh and pulls it up to wrap around his waist and mumbles against her lips. "You are so sexy baby." He said without thinking and presses her continuous growing penis against Santana's bikini covered core. Which caused Santana to buck her hips up against Brett and brought a delicious friction for the both of them. Brett stops and kisses down Santana's neck and then moves Santana's bikini top to the side as he quickly latches his mouth onto a hard nipple. Santana arched her back all the way off the wall and uses a hand and tangling it in Brett's wet hair pushing his face down more on the teenager's boob.

"BRETT!" Santana moans out as she continues to thrust her covered core on Brett's already fully hard penis through his board shorts. Santana uses her other hand and sneakily slides her hand inside of Brett's board shorts grabbing a huge and very hard penis and gasps with wide eyes.

"Damn baby, all for me?" she asked while gently jerking him off slowly as Brett freezes at the contact and at what Santana just said.

He quickly lets go of Santana's nipple with a loud pop as he grabs Santana's wrist and pulls it out of his board shorts putting space between the two.

"This can't happen again!" he said seriously fixing his board shorts that on one will know that he has a raging boner.

"And why not? Baby you want me just as much as I WANT YOU!" she said rather loudly trying to get him to realize it.

"Because I cant! I can't be with you Santana ever!" he said sadly and starts to pace back and forth in front of his stepdaughter.

"That's complete bullshit Brett! I felt fireworks when we kissed and I know you did too! We have something!" She yelled feeling frustrated with him for stopping them because he was really about to fuck his stepdaughter hard.

"We can't!" he kept repeating over and over again not looking at Santana, in complete panic because he just cheated on his wife with the daughter.

"Tell me why you won't be with me Brett! WHY?" she walked up to him and pushed on his chest to make him look at her and he looks so sad and scared at the same time.

"Because I am scared! All right Santana! I am scared that I am falling in love with you every time I lay eyes on you. I am scared that I will lose you! Lose Quinn! Lose the respect to so many people!" he yelled out and for the first time ever Santana thought. Shit is about to hit the fan.


	4. 4

**Chapter 4: I want you and nobody else!**

It has been a week since what happened with Santana and Brett. It is now 10 P.M and Santana has been texting Brett non-stop which he is ignoring. Her stepfather has been staying at the fire station lying to Quinn about work, but he is only there to ignore Santana and the longing looks not wanting anything to happen between the two.

_**Monday 9:30 A.M. To Brett: **__When are you coming back?_

_**Monday 12:15 P.M To Brett:**__ Please answer me I can't stop thinking about you._

_**Monday 3:45 P.M To Brett:**__ Damn it Brett why won't you talk to me!?_

_**A week after the pool party Saturday 10:00 P.m. To Brett:**__ Baby please. Come home. Please we need to talk!_

Santana grows aggravated each day that Brett doesn't reply to her texts and Google's where the fire station that her stepfather currently looks at because since he won't reply to her texts she will go to him so they can finally have that proper talk. She gets up and goes to her closet and gets out the outfit that she knows Brett loves and heads over to the Lima Ohio fire station. She is out side of the big red garage door of the station fixing her lightly curled hair and uses the mirror to put on some lip gloss and makes sure she looks perfect in her boots, dark blue skinny jeans, a tight red V-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Santana lets out a shaky breathe and rings the doorbell hoping one of the fireman would answer the door.

A minute or two later one of the fireman open up the door and leans against the doorframe. "I'm Brett's daughter can I see him please?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah sure. He is upstairs in the second room on the left." He said as he moves to the side for Santana to walk into the station.

"Thank you." She said sweetly as she makes her way up to Brett's room Meanwhile. Brett is laying in his room that was assigned to him when he has to work over night and continues to get text messages from Santana and has been ignoring her for the past week. He really wanted to reply to Santana but didn't know how because the last time they saw each other he was all over Santana and she was really enjoying it. He sighs sadly and throws his phone against the door and closes his eyes not knowing that the door is quietly being opened and someone slips in quietly locking the door. He felt his bed dip and a small hand run up his shirt covered chest thinking it was just his wife a smiles a little and mumbles with his eyes still closed. "Hey Q, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not mom." Santana whispers lowly against his ear and kisses it. Brett's eyes go wide and he sits up rather quickly. "Santana! You can't be here! Especially with me! Just go away!" he said harshly.

"But baby I came here to see you since you wouldn't reply to my text messages!" she said with a pout that Brett couldn't resist. Brett looks at Santana and runs his hand shakily through his blonde hair shaking his head no. "You need to leave. Go away. Get out of here!" he said getting up and turns away from her as he leans his head against the wall not to sure if he can be in his small room with the girl he is attracted to and has growing feelings for. Santana sighs and slowly gets up and walks up behind Brett and wraps her arms around his waist from behind and places a soft kiss on his back then rests her forehead against his back and whispers out brokenly. "I want to be with you Brett Pierce. I am scared too. I love my mom but I can't help what I feel for you." She tightened her grip around his waist. Brett rests his hand against the wall and clenches his hand into a fist still hesitant about letting himself go and being with her.

Santana sees Brett's hand curl into a fist and she slowly slides her hands up his chest and places her cheek on her stepfather's back mumbling out. "You are the man for me. You are the only thing I want in my life. I want nobody but you baby." Brett listens to the words Santana says and bites down on his lip and slowly turns around wrapping his arms around Santana's waist as she wraps her arms around Brett's neck.

"IF and if I allow us to do this, this room is our hideout and your mother will never find out." He said looking to Santana's brown eyes.

"Of course baby. That's all I want. We will be extra careful Brett."

"Okay." Brett whispers and leans down and kisses Santana passionately forgetting all together that Santana is his stepdaughter and that he is married to Quinn. Santana tightens her grip around Brett's neck and kisses him back just as passionately. Brett swipes his tongue along Santana's bottom lip and automatically receives access. Their tongues slide against each other as moans rupture from their mouths.

Brett runs his hands up Santana's body and tangles his hands in the teenager's brown wavy hair as he presses their bodies together and slowly walks them to the bed. He stops kissing Santana and ever so slowly helps Santana lay flat on the bed and he gently gets on top of her hovering over her and taking in the brunette's appearance. Her lips swollen with her hair a little messy and Brett smiles down at her whispering. "You are so beautiful baby." He said sincerely and leans down kissing her neck as he feels her breathing hard and slides her hands under Brett's shirt and lifts his shirt and husks out to her stepfather. "Take this off baby. Please!" she begged licking her lips as Brett leans up and takes off his Lima Ohio Fire Department shirt only leaving him in baggy sweats.

"God you're so hot!" Santana moans out sliding her hands down Brett's muscular chest, down rock hard abs, and stops right above the bulge already forming in his sweats as he slightly moves his hips asking for some kind of friction.

Santana smirks pushing Brett off of her and gets out of bed slowly very slowly taking off her jack, then her shirt, her boots, and then her skinny jeans. She looks up and sees Brett shamelessly checking her out and motions for her to come back to him. "You are the sexiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on." He whispers while groping the now fully hard penis in his sweats and uses his other hand and forcefully pulls Santana back down on the bed. The brunette looks at Brett hungrily with her brown eyes now black and pushes Brett down on the bed and quickly straddles the man and kisses down his neck.

"You are about to be one VERY happy man big boy!" Santana smirks evilly at Brett and kisses down his chest and rock hard abs as she slides the firefighter's sweat pants down making a very large penis slap against his stomach. The teenager grips around the head of his penis and squeezes rubbing his entire length. She looks up seeing Brett with his eyes locked on her and breathing harder as he thrusts up against Santana's hand.

"Just so you know baby, I have no gag reflex!" Santana said seriously and winks at her Brett then leans down and takes the head of his penis in her mouth and sucks furiously taking pre cum. "Fuck Yes! Keep going baby! Don't stop!" Brett moaned out placing his hands in Santana's hair and pushes her down on his cock. She moans loudly and swallows Brett's cock pressing her nose against his stomach bobbing up and down really fast while massaging his balls. "Ugh! Baby you're so good! I'm so close so fucking close!" he moaned out fucking Santana's throat as she bobbed her head fast.

Brett looks down at Santana watching his dick moving in and out of the brunette's mouth and pulls on brown hair as her moans loud and without warning he shoots cum shots after cum shots into the teenager's mouth and she swallows furiously. Santana smiles satisfied and slides Brett's cock out of her mouth with a wet pop but lightly kisses the tip and crawls over Brett and cuddles into his side. "Did you like that B?" she asks while drawing patterns on Brett's chest. The firefighter lays on his back breathing hard trying to calm his breathing down as he turns his head capturing Santana's lips with his and mumbles. "I have never felt this good in my life San. You by far are the best blowjob I have ever had." He smiles and kisses Santana sweetly placing his hand on her cheek and caresses it.

"Your turn babe." He said smiling and slides his hand down her toned stomach.

"Baby, no that was about you. Lets wait until we make love to return the favor." Santana said honestly. "That was only to hold you over since you won't be having sex with mom." She whispers kissing his cheek and pulls his hand that is on the teenager's stomach and wraps it around herself.

"I'm Yours Santana. Only you will have me and my body, but you need to put clothes back on so I can at least control myself." He said honestly and gets up pulling his sweat pants on and throws Santana his fire department shirt for her to put on and she did.

A hour goes by and Santana was in nothing but her underwear and Brett's Lima Ohio Firefighter department shirt with her arm wrapped around a sleeping Brett's shirtless stomach. All the sudden she hears a cell phone ringing and notices that it belongs to Brett and sees that it's her mother calling she starts to panic mumbling to herself. _"Fuck Fuck Fuck." _She nuzzles her nose against Brett's ear and kisses it light sucking on it mumbling. "Baby wake up. Mom is calling you." She said pretty loudly and Brett slowly wakes up opening his eyes and sleepily mumbles out. "Mhm what babe?"

"Mom is calling you." She said emotionless. Brett jumps up in the bed and takes the phone away from Santana and quickly answers the phone.

"Hey baby!" Brett says into the phone looking at Santana seeing a jealous glint in her eyes at hearing him call his wife baby and not her that.

"Brett do you know where Santana is? I went to go check up on her but she isn't home, did she talk to you or let you know where she may have gone?" Quinn asks with her voice filled with concern.

"Y-yeah baby." He stuttered out as he felt soft pouty lips being pressed against his neck. "Sh-she went to the movies to have a girls night with Kurt and Blaine." He said closing his eyes at the feeling of Santana's lips and whispers in his ear. "Nice save baby." She smirks against his skin.

"Oh Okay babe. Well I will see you when you get home. Goodnight and I love you so much baby." She said sweetly.

"I love you too Quinn." Brett mumbled into the phone and quickly hung up hating that he is lying to his wife and the fact that he just called his wife baby and say he loved her in front of Santana.

"I love you soo much baby so much!" Santana mocked her mom and kisses down Brett's neck and throws his phone across the room and straddles her stepfather as Brett wraps his arms around Santana's waist smiling up at the teenager.

"Well I might love you." He said seriously looking into brown eyes.

"Wait you do?" before Brett even had a chance to answer a loud siren went off throughout the entire fire station and Santana jumped being taken off guard. Brett pushes Santana off of him and quickly gets up and grabs a shirt and quickly puts it on. "What the hell is that Brett?" she yelled clearly confused.

"I need to go baby I need to go now. Stay here! I will be back!" He unlocks the door and was about to open it when Santana pulls him back and kisses him desperately not wanting to let Brett go. "Say it!" Santana yelled at her stepfather. Brett kisses Santana passionately one more time and mumbles. "I love you Santana." And quickly runs out the door grabbing his equipment and gets into the fire truck and speeds off to where a fire was currently burning down a house.

Santana sighs and plops down on the bed where her and Brett were just laying and smiles a little to herself at the fact that Brett said he loves her. "I love you too." She whispers out into the air not having enough time to say it back because he was in a hurry. "Come back in one piece baby please" she mumbles to no one in the little room."

Meanwhile Brett was in the fire truck with his co-workers Finn, Sam, Naya, and William on their way to where the fire is.

"Dude, who was that hot piece of ass that wanted to see you earlier." Sam asks curiously while Finn, Naya, and William look at Brett curiously.

"If I tell you something you promise not to say anything?" he asked looking around at everyone and sees them nodding. He takes a deep breath and whispers out scared.

"She is the girl I am cheating on my wife with, and she happens to be Quinn's daughter. I am not in anyway related to her."

"Holy shit!" –Sam

"What the hell dude?" –William

"She's hot." –Finn

"That's wrong on so many levels!" –Naya.

"Okay, you know what fuck all of you guys. I love her and ONLY her so if you got a problem then don't talk to me. But my girl is waiting back at the station for me so I am going help these poor people who are losing their house and then I am leaving and spending the night with my baby!" he said angrily and got out the fire truck when it pulled up to the house that is on fire. Not caring at all about anything but getting his work done and getting back to Santana he put all his gear on safely and walked into the house to make sure no body was stuck in their. "Is anyone in here?" he yelled out but no body replied. He still checked the area and as he walks to the front door to leave there was an explosion and everything went black for him.

Next thing Brett knows is that he was at the fire station around 4 in the morning and his co-workers were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You are so stupid bro!" Sam says.

"Whatever. What happened?"

"there was a explosion and fell back and passed out and now you have burns on the front and back of your neck." Finn said seriously. Brett's eyes go wide at the information and gets up quickly. "I need to get to Santana before she does something stupid." He yelled and hopped off the couch and ran to his room with a waiting Santana is at.

Brett quickly makes it into his room and was met with a harsh slap to the face by a very angry Latina. "What the hell Brett!" she yelled out at him as angry tears were falling down her cheeks rapidly.

"I thought something happened to you! I thought you died!" she said quickly holding her hand over her heart. "I can't live without you! I hate your job! Because I think something will happen to you and I know something happened to you! I heard them talking in the hall way about what happened Brett!" she yelled as each word got louder.

"I LOVE YOU BRETT PIERCE!" she yelled loudly and gasped out with the tears. She is scared to lose him more than anything.

Brett shuts her up quickly by placing his hands on her neck and kisses her hard.

"I love you too. I am not going anywhere. I am going to fight fires, but I will come back. I will come back to you." Her whispers resting his forehead against a crying Santana. She sniffles and closes her eyes nodding her head whispering. "I love you so much." She said rather sadly.

Brett smiles a little and gives Santana a peck on the lips.

"You are the one for me."

Santana kisses Brett's cheek.

"Don't get hurt Brett. Seriously."

Brett nuzzles his nose against Santana's neck and breathes in her scent.

"How can I? When I have this beautiful Latina babe in my arms crying and saying she loves me. Waiting for me to come home to her."

Santana runs her hands through Brett's hair lovingly

"Seriously. I can't live with myself if something ever happens to you."

Brett smiles and kisses Santana neck lightly

"I love you San."

Santana smiles big at the confession and wraps her arms tightly around Brett never wanting to let him go.

"I love you too Brett."

**A/N: so what do you guys think of this chapter?**

**By the way: Thank you for all those who are enjoying this story. **


	5. 5

**A/N: warning this chapter has a horrible written sex scene toward the end of the chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: love is in the air.**

_Santana smiles big at the confession and wraps her arms tightly around Brett never wanting to let him go._

"_I love you too Brett."_

Brett has his arms tightly wrapped around Santana's waist and rests his forehead against the teenager's forehead staring deeply into dark brown eyes. Santana has her arms around Brett's neck and lightly rubs her thumbs on the bandage on the back of Brett's neck whispering out. "I'm glad you are okay Brett."

"I told you I'd come back to you." Brett whispers and leans in kissing Santana with so much passion and desire. Santana kisses back and smiles getting lost in the moment with Brett as someone bangs on the door.

"Come on losers we need to talk!" Naya yells loudly at the two lovebirds through the door.

Santana groans and rolls her eyes at hearing the woman yell at them and moves away from Brett and takes his hand. "Come on stud." She smirks and opens the door with a smiling Brett walking behind her still holding Santana's arm.

Brett and Santana walk downstairs to the lounge where Sam, Finn, William, and Naya were at the table playing poker. Brett lets go of Santana's hand and walks to the fridge gabbing two water bottles and walks to the couch in the lounge as Santana sits down next to him and grabs the bottle kissing him on the cheek. "Thanks babe." Brett smiles and places his hand on Santana's cheek and kisses her quickly then looks at his coworker who were clearly looking at them from the table. "So.. What do you need to talk to us about?"

"I don't approve of this relationship you guys are having but I respect you Brett and if you need somewhere to hide so you can be together always remember that the station is your safe haven." William said with a small smile and Finn and Sam agree with a small smile. "Yeah man." And then Naya speaks up looking at Santana mainly. "I don't care what you do as long as Santana here hooks me up with one of her friends. I am a lesbian by the way." Naya winks at the teenager. Brett wraps his arm over Santana's shoulder and looks at his fellow fire fighter co-workers and nods in appreciation. "Thanks guys. That means a lot to the both of us." He smiles and kisses Santana on her temple as the teenager smirks at Naya. "You are in luck, my best friend Heather is Bi and is currently looking for a girlfriend" Santana said seriously and then thinks of a idea for them to meet. "HEY! How about tomorrow you, Heather, Brett, and me go on a double date. You and Heath can be our escape from mother dearest." All the guys and Naya look at Santana like she had eight heads, but what she didn't expect is that Naya jumps up and screams yes really loudly. "I'm in at 7 tomorrow!" Naya said excitedly. "Great I'll text her right now." Santana said and quickly and takes out her phone from her bra and quickly texts heather.

_**To Heather: **__Hey Bestie, don't tell anyone but I am in a relationship with Brett A.K.A my stepdad and we are going out on a date tomorrow night and we want you to come with. It will be a double date with his co-worker Naya. She is really hot by the way. I think you two would hit it off GREAT. Pick you up at 7 babe! Love ya Heath 3 _

_Xoxoxx- San_

_**To Santana: **__WHAT?! Your dating Brett that's hot! Don't let mama Q find out S! and of course I am fine with that! Can't wait to meet her and see you and Brett all lovey dovey. See you tomorrow! _

_-H_

Santana smiles big at the text and looks at Naya. "She is in! She can't wait to meet you!" Naya squeals. Brett leans over and whispers into Santana's ear. "What are we going to tell Quinn?" Santana's head jerks up and her eyes go wide.

"Shit I forgot about that part!"

The next day Brett wakes up with a smile on his face and heads downstairs when he notices that his wife wasn't in the room and as he walked into the kitchen he heard the noise of Santana and Quinn talking.

"Good morning baby." Brett kisses Quinn quickly and then sits down next to Santana at the counter and lightly places his hand on her thigh because Quinn can't see what he was doing. "Morning Santana." Santana smiles as she intertwines their fingers on her thigh. "Morning." Quinn smiles and takes a drink of her coffee at seeing her daughter and husband getting along well. "Morning sweetheart."

"So, Quinn what are you for the day and night?" Brett asks glancing toward Santana and then at his wife.

"Well, I'm actually going to Colombia to help my sister move in and I am planning on sleeping over why baby?" Quinn asked.

"I was just wondering. I am going to go to the fire station and hangout with the guys and Naya and then tonight were having a fireman dinner."

"That sounds fun. I'm sorry I can't make it babe. So what are you going to do San?"

Santana smiles and lightly squeezes Brett's hand. "Well uh, I'm going to the mall with Heather. And we are going to sleep at her house and watch movies all night long." She flat out lied to her mom knowing that is not what she will be doing that night.

"Sounds fun sweets. I hope you both have fun with your friends tonight, but I am going to go and head out I will see you sometime tomorrow." Quinn grabs her overnight bag and kisses Brett a few times gently whispering. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Quinn."

Quinn goes to her daughter and kisses Santana on the top of her head and whispers. "I love you so much sweetheart have fun and tell Heather I say hi."

"I love you too mommy." Santana said a little too sweetly.

Quinn smiles and waves one last time at her husband and daughter and walks out the door for her road trip to Colombia.

As Brett hears Quinn gone he quickly turns to Santana and captures her lips into a hard kiss and pulls her into his lap. "I love you baby. Not her." he mumbled repeatedly against Santana's plump lips. Santana smiles big against his lips and runs her hands through his blonde hair. "I love you too B. so much." She mumbled right back and kisses him hard sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"That is so hot!" someone squeaks out a few feet away from them.

Brett and Santana quickly pull apart and Santana slaps her hand on Brett's chest squeaking out. "Fucking shit Heath! You scared me! I thought you were mom walking back in." she said seriously as her heart was beating at a rapid pace.

"Warn us next time! Why are you here anyway?" Brett asks running his hand though his own hair. Heather bites down on her lip and shrugs. "I wanted to get ready for the date early. And talk to San and stuff. So can you please go to work or something and then pick us up for our date?" Heather asked batting her eyelashes at Brett.

"Ugh fine whatever." Brett got up quickly put on sweats and a hoody and kisses Santana hard. "I'll pick you up at 7 m'lady. And Naya will be with me to pick you up Heather. It's good seeing you." Brett goes and hugs heather and then kisses Santana once again. "See you later." And walks out the house heading to the fire station to talk to Naya.

Santana watches Brett leave and has a dazed look among her face and gets snapped out of it when heather snaps her fingers in front of the brunettes face. "I have never seen you so hooked on someone before. Are you sure you want this considering that he is your mom's man?" Heather asked with her voice filled with concern. "Of course! I have been in love with him since I was 5 I just didn't realize that until recently. Mom will be out of the picture soon anyway. I think she is cheating on Brett anyway because every time they are together she is trying to prove that she loves him. I know my mom and I know when something is up." Heather looks up Santana and takes her best friend's hand and walks them up to the bedroom to talk and figure out what they are going to wear for the date. Heather sits down on the bed and looks at Santana as she digs in her closet. "San, your mom is cheating on Brett." Santana looks at Heather with wide eyes and her mouth agape. "Wait what with who? And how the hell do you know this?" Santana asks quickly. "It was at the pool party you had is when I found out, but I don't know how long it has been going on." Santana bites down on her lip and glances at Heather as she pulls out a few dress choices. "Okay San."

_**Flashback!**_

_** Heather walked into the kitchen to grab herself a tall glass of water and started to head out to the backyard until she heard whispering harsh half yelling whispering. So she follows the whispers until she was near the dinning room and hides behind the wall hearing what she thinks is Rachel and Santana's mom._

"_Rachel we have to stop this! I don't want to hurt my husband."_

"_We like each other Quinn. We like the company of each other. And like you said, Mr. Pierce works all the time and you both don't know each other anymore. You deserve to be happy and I can be your happiness Quinn. I want to be with you." Rachel breathed out rather quickly._

"_I want to be with you." Quinn sighed and lent in to kiss one of Santana's friends._

_Heather covers her mouth with her hands at hearing this and quickly runs out into the backyard so Quinn or Rachel don't catch her._

_**End Flashback**_

"Sorry to break it to you, but your mom is so gay for one form of Rachel Berry!" Heather deadpanned. "That is so disgusting I don't want to talk about that nasty." Santana said sticking her tongue out and picks out the perfect dress for herself and heather to wear on the date tonight and smirks. "Naya and Brett are going to be drooling all over themselves when they see us!" Santana winks at heather.

close to the time the date is set Brett and Naya were at the fire station. Naya was walking around like a mad woman getting opinions on what to wear and Brett was just chilling in the lounge playing Call of Duty. Naya walks into the lounge in a navy blue dress and black stilettos that hugged at Naya's boobs and butt. Brett looked up and his mouth went try. "Damn you look so sexy! Wear that!" he smiles shamelessly roaming his eyes up and down Naya's body. "How about you stop checking me out and get dressed yourself!" she said seriously. Brett nods his head and gets up to change.

About ten minutes later Brett walks back into the lounge with black shoes, black dressy pants with black suspenders holding his pants up, and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up quarter length. Naya looks up and grins. "Whoa you look pretty handsome Brett. If I wasn't a lesbian and you weren't taken by actually two women I would so date you!" she winks.

"okay good to know." Brett said a little awkwardly and grabs the two bouquets of flowers in the vase that's on the table. "Lets go get our girls Nay!" Brett smiles big and proudly handing one bouquet of roses to Naya and walks them both to his car and once they get in he quickly turns the ignition on and heads to his house.

"I'm so nervous Brett what if Heather doesn't like me?" Naya said bobbing her knee up and down nervously. Brett laughs shaking his head and drives to the house. "Just be yourself. Heather is a gorgeous down to earth girl she will like you don't worry. I can already see little babies from you two running around." He smirks.

Brett pulls up into the drives way of his house and takes a deep breathe looking at Naya. "You ready for this?" Naya nods her head and closes her eyes for a second gripping on the end of the roses. "Sure am Brett."

Brett smiles and gets out the car and opens the passenger to let Naya out and they both walk up the steps and ring the door bell waiting for Heather and Santana.

A moment later the door opens and there standing is Santana in a tight red dress with her hair just the way Brett likes it. Somewhat wavy and down lying along her shoulders. Next to Santana is Heather how is in a strapless light blue dress. "Wow!" Brett and Naya both say breathlessly at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Naya. And these are for you!" Naya says a little nervously to Heather and hands her the roses. Heather blushes and dips her head down taking the roses and their hands lightly touch and they both gasp at the spark they felt. "I'm Heather!"

"You look so beautiful baby!" Brett leans to Santana and kisses her on the cheek. "For you M'lady." He smiles sweetly.

An hour later the group of four were sitting at the table in the back at Breadstix.

Santana and Brett cuddled up in one side of the booth with Naya and Heather cuddled up quietly talking to each other on the other side of booth. Santana leans over and kisses Brett quickly on the lips whispering. "Thank you for this." She motions around them and to the two girls sitting across from them. "Your so welcome baby." He smirks and was about to say something but the waiter came and they ordered their food. Brett having Spaghetti. Santana having A LOT of breadsticks and Spaghetti. Naya having eggplant Parmesan and Heather having a soup and salad.

After the waiter leaves to place the order Brett turns to Santana. "They will make it." He motions his head toward Naya and Heather who are currently looking at each other lovingly with Naya's hand on the girl's cheek lightly caressing it.

"It's like love at first sight with them" Santana smiles and leans up kissing Brett. Brett smiles and kisses right back. "yeah, it really is baby. I love you. Thank you for having Heather as a friend and introducing her to Naya. "

"Hey, are you talking about me Brett?" Naya glares at Brett.

"no." "Yes" Brett and Santana both say at the same time.

"Well shut up before I start telling heather here all kinds of dirty things I know about you stud." Naya smirks and winks at Brett who is now ducking his head into Santana's neck with a blush on his face.

"Naya be nice! Brett wasn't talking about you in a bad way. Stop embarrassing him!" Heather said sweetly and gently places her hand on Naya's cheek and places a soft and short kiss on Naya's lips. Heather and Naya both turn and look at Brett and Santana with big smiles on their faces like they just won a lottery.

"You guys are just so cute together!" Santana squeals.

"So are you and Brett!" Heather says back smiling.

An hour later Brett paid the check for him and Santana while Naya paid the check for heather. It was a really quiet affair during dinner. It was more like they were on two separate dates but sitting at the same table. Brett and Santana were talking; stealing kisses every now and then and just enjoying each other's company while every now and then watching the two girls. Throughout the dinner Heather and Naya were giggling acting like 15-year-old girls who are in love. They talked and stared longingly at each other. Enjoying each other's company kissing shyly and feeding each other smiling lovingly at one another.

Now here they are one hour later back at Brett's house. Heather and Naya decided to go into Santana's room and sleep not wanting to be away from each other because obviously there is something between them, they both felt it. They were already so exhausted from the date and being up early that day. So now they are taking advantage of the fact that Brett's wife isn't home.

And then there were Brett and Santana who are currently in Brett's bedroom. Brett's already having his hand up Santana's dress sliding it up and kissing down her neck.

"Brett?" Santana pants out into the air.

"Yeah babe?" Brett mumbled against her neck.

"I want you to make love to me Brett." She said shakily but very serious.

Brett pauses and looks up at Santana curiously. "You sure baby?"

Santana bites down on her lip and sits up and slowly unzips her dress and slides it off leaving her in sexy red lingerie as she pushes on Brett's chest until he is laying on his back and she straddles Brett's hips.

"I want this and I want you baby!" she said seriously as she slowly unbuttons his shirt and pushes it open running her fingers up and down his chest. Brett smiles up at the teenager and slides his hands up the brunettes back and quickly unclasps Santana's bra and bites down on his lip feeling himself growing hard. "You are so sexy Santana! So sexy!" he says eyeing the big rounded breasts that are in his view right now. "No as sexy as my baby" Santana flirts as she unzips Brett's pants and slides his pants down and leans back as he sits up as well and quickly takes the shirt off wrapping his arms tightly and protectively around Santana.

"I love you." Brett said licking his lips as he hooks his fingers through the panties and slides them down looking into santana's lust filled eyes.

"I love you too." Santana said as she stands up and kicks her panties off and flings them across the room. And is quickly brought back onto the bed and with a very horny looking Brett on top of her. Brett slides his boxers off and throws them across the room feeling relieved as his hard cock sprang free and he already feels a soft hand stroking the shaft. He groans and leans down latching his mouth on to a hard nipple and starts sucking as he lightly thrusts against Santana's hand.

Santana arches her back and uses her free hand pushing Brett's face down harder. "MMM fuck yes baby!" she moans out loudly closing her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip. Santana grips tightly onto Brett's penis and thrusts it until she knows for sure her man is all the way hard and gently guides the man's cock to her center and whispers out. "I'm yours baby. All of me I want you to have." She whispers kissing the side of Brett's face.

"Let's get you ready first baby"

Brett stops what he is doing and slides his hand down to Santana's clit and lightly thrusts a finger in slowly and thrusts for a few minutes hearing Santana moaning out his name and gripping her hands two his sides. After a while he pulls out and thrusts his own cock a bit to get all of Santana's juices along the shaft and looks into the brunette's eyes. "You ready for me baby?"

Santana bites her lip and nods looking right back into Brett's eyes.

"tell me when to stop I don't want to hurt you baby" he said with concern laced in his voice. "I'll be fine just take me please babe." Santana said and wrapped her arms tightly around Brett's neck. Brett leans down and kisses Santana passionately and guides his penis to her center and pushes in until he felt that barrier. "I love you Santana! I love you!" he said quickly and slides his tongue inside of her mouth as he pushes in all the way and breaks through the barrier and hears Santana whimper out in pain and digs her nails into Brett's back. Brett continues to kiss Santana deeply but stops moving so Santana can get use to the feeling of him inside of her.

after a long moment Santana thrusts her own hips up motioning for Brett to keep going and that's exactly what he does. He begins to thrusts his big cock inside of Santana slowly and stops kissing Santana and leans down nuzzling his nose against her neck. "Fuck you feel so good!" Brett moans out as he gets use to the feeling of how tight Santana is and thrusts a little faster and begins sucking on Santana's neck.

Santana arches her back up off the bed and moans loudly. "BABY YES! COME ON GO FASTER AND HARDER!" she yells out and that's exactly what Brett does. He presses his forehead against Santana's and breathes hard thrusting harder hearing nothing but the moans of Santana and the heavy breathing of himself along with his balls smacking against Santana's skin. "Ugh yes baby! Fucking hell you're the best!" Brett grunts out at each thrust inside of Santana.

Santana smiles closing her eyes tightly and thrusts her hips along with Brett matching the rhythm and arches her back up off the bed all the way and yells out. "Shit! Baby I'm close I'm..." she stopped what she was yelling and her mouth goes agape as she sees white and comes all over Brett's cock. Brett grits his jaw looking at Santana as she climaxes. He thrusts hard and fast gripping on to Santana's hip and after the fifth thrust he comes spilling his seed deep into Santana.

A moment goes by and Brett slides off of Santana whose body is now sweaty and heaving. He lays next to the brunette and looks at the ceiling with his arm under his head. "Damn that was the best I have ever had Babe." Santana grins and wraps an arm around Brett's torso and cuddles into his side yawning feeling exhausted from her long day and having the best sex with her boyfriend. Is he her boyfriend?

"I love you Brett Pierce."

"I love you too Santana Lopez."

The both smile lazily and kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep holding each other never wanting to let go or lose one another.

The next morning Brett and Santana wake up very rudely by someone yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BRETT!"

Brett and Santana's eyes go wide at the voice and they look at each other.

"Quinn!" "Mom!" they both say at the same time.


	6. 6

**A/n: This chapter is kinda rushed especially since I was having a hard time trying to write. WARNING: violence is in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Even if it is a horrible chapter. I promise next chapter will be better! Tell me what you guys think3 **

_Previously: The next morning Brett and Santana wake up very rudely by someone yelling. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK, BRETT!"_

_Brett and Santana's eyes go wide at the voice and they look at each other._

"_Quinn!" "Mom!" they both say at the same time._

Quinn came home earlier then expected the next morning and hears giggles and talking. She scrunched up her nose and walks upstairs toward her daughter's room and opens the door and gasps at what she saw and yells out.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BRETT!" she yells as Heather and Naya jump away from each other in nothing but their underwear.

"Mrs. P!" Heather gasps out as Naya curls into Heather hiding behind her not saying anything.

Meanwhile Brett and Santana jump out the bed in pure panic.

"Holy shit Brett! Get dressed and go talk to your damn wife!" Santana hissed out not knowing what to do. She quickly throws boxers at him. Brett quickly puts his boxers on and kisses Santana on the cheek and runs out the room to Quinn.

Quinn quickly turns her head to Brett at hearing him enter the hallway and glares at him. "What the hell is this?! And where the hell is Santana?" she asks clearly mad.

"Baby, calm down. Naya and Heather are kind of dating and Santana is our room changing." Brett said quickly as Santana comes out the room in her mom's clothes.

"Hi mommy." Santana whispers shyly as she stands next to Brett.

"Why are two girls in your bed Santana?!"

"Mommy they like each other and they needed a place to stay to be together!"

"Well get them out I don't want you around Heather. She is sick for liking girls and better yet a thirty-year-old woman."

"MOM!" Santana gasps out. "Stop!"

Heather gets up and walks over to Quinn clearly pissed about her disrespecting Herself and Naya straight in their faces.

"Oh, that's rich coming from the thirty something year old who is having an affair on Mr. P with one Rachel Berry!" Heather yelled out as Naya quickly got up and places her hands on Heather's hips from behind holding her back just incase she does something. Quinn goes stiff and stares at Heather with her face turning a pale white not understanding how the teenager knew this in the first place.

"You have no idea what your talking about Heather. You need to leave along with your friend." She said seriously.

"Actually I do. I saw you and her at Santana's pool party. OH and Santana knows about it too I told her last night!" Heather said and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You know what, we are leaving." Heather announces right after and grabs Naya's hand and walks out the house to spend some alone time with each other.

Meanwhile:

The room was silent for a moment after and Santana steps behind Brett and places her hand on Brett's back and holds onto his boxers to make him stay put as he clenches his jaw.

"You have been cheating on me?" Brett asks clearly angry and feeling betrayed.

"Baby It's not what it looks like! I didn't mean to. It just happened and then we fell in love!" Quinn squeaked out.

"Honestly I don't care that you cheated on me I don't love you anymore anyway." Brett said with no emotion whatsoever and walked out the house slamming the door. Quinn started to follow and Santana grabs onto her moms arm and stops her. "Mommy I'll talk to him. He'll come around." Santana quickly kisses her mom on the cheek and runs out the door finding Brett sitting on the front steps of the house. She walks up behind him and slaps him on the head. "Get up." She said and walked out to the side of the house.

Brett gets up and follows Santana and stands in front of her. Santana steps close to Brett and slaps him across the face hard and on the chest. "You are a idiot Brett! You love her! don't fucking deny it! Because you wouldn't care if she is dating Rachel. YOU WOULDN'T CARE! Because you know why? You are doing the exact same thing Brett! You are dating and sleeping with a teenager better yet a teenager who happens to be your wife's daughter!" she yelled rather loudly not really caring who hears her rant. "You know what Brett, I'm done. Go find another piece of ass you can fuck behind your beloved wife's back." Brett steps to Santana and places his hand on her cheek. "I love you Santana." He whispers sadly.

"No you don't B! if you did you wouldn't have cared if mom is gay or is cheating on you while you are cheating on her!" she snapped. As Santana snapped at Brett something inside of him snaps and he pushes Santana harshly against the side of the house and smashes their lips together hard.

"Shut up babe. I love you." He muttered and pressed his body fully against Santana. Santana struggles a little and tries to fight him off but then stops and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you baby. Your mine not hers." She whispers against Brett's lips as she slides the man's penis out of the hole in his boxers and jerks it off slowly until it's fully hard and she slides her shorts down not even bothering wearing panties and whispers against his lips. "Don't think about her " she guides his penis inside of her. "Don't move." She whispers as she thrusts up her hips and moans lowly.

Brett bites down on his lip and slides his hand down her leg and wraps it around his waist and places his hand in a fist against the wall of the house trying so hard to not thrust up into Santana. He rests his forehead against Santana's forehead and looks down watching his penis go in and out of the teenager. "Mmm baby. Keep going. Let me do the work." He moans bucking his hip up once. And Santana wraps her arms around his neck and rides Brett's cock faster and harder. "Baby I'm yours and your mine." She moans painfully loud and leans up kissing Brett. Brett kisses back and grips tightly onto Santana's thigh as he pounds hard into her trying to get her off so they don't get caught. "UGH BABY YES!" Santana yells out matching the thrusting since Santana is still new to this it doesn't take long for Santana to come all over her lover's penis and she moans out arching her back up off the wall. "So good!" Santana gasps while Brett grits his teeth together thrusting hard and clenches his jaw as he feels himself being close to. " I love you Santana! I love you and only you!" he repeats over and over again as he clenches his eyes closed and kisses the teenager hard as he fills Santana with his seed.

"I Love you Santana."

"I love you too Brett."

"If I were you, I'd step away from my daughter right now." A tall tan man said angrily. Brett jumps away from Santana and quickly tucks his penis back into his boxers and looks at the man with wide eyes.

"Oh Shit." "PAPI!" Brett and Santana both said at the same time.

Carlos stares between his daughter and his old high school friend.

"Papi what are you doing here?" Santana asks with a shaky voice.

"Santi go inside and spend some time with your mother." Carlos said staring at Brett and doesn't take his eyes off of the man while speaking to his daughter. Santana shakes her head no and steps closer to Brett and grabs onto his arm not wanting anything to happen to her boyfriend. Carlos sees this action and takes a step closer to the couple and Brett speaks up. "Go inside Santana. GO!" he said through gritted teeth and pushes Santana away. Santana walks to the porch and turns around watching her father and boyfriend staring at each other and Brett looks up and catches Santana's eyes. "Go inside NOW!" he said seriously and Santana quickly made it inside the house and told her mom to go watch a movie in the theatre so she won't know what is going on at the moment.

MEANWHILE:

Carlos rolls up his sleeves getting ready to hurt him. "You don't go anywhere near my daughter again do you hear me Brett!"

"No! I love her Carlos! She's my girlfriend. I am not leaving her!"

"Yes you are! I am taking her to live with me."

Brett looks at Carlos in shock at what he just said. "The fuck you are! You aren't taking her away from me when I finally got her."

"Stay away from her."

"NO!"

"THAT"S IT!" Carlos roared and punches Brett in the eye and he falls down on the ground cradling his eye. "What the hell man!"

"Ill beat the shit out of you to make you understand to stay away from my daughter!" he yelled and kicked Brett hard in the balls and constantly kicks him in the stomach making the blonde man curl into himself. "She doesn't deserve you! Stay away you cheating selfish ass!" he yells and punches Brett a few times in the face making him bleed a lot and that's finally when Santana runs out and grabs her dads arm stopping him from hurting Brett even more and lets out cries seeing him looking like crap.

"Papi please.. stop it!" she cried out dragging her dad to his car.

"Go home papi. You hurt him. Just go home. I love him. Please!" she cried clinging to her daddy.

"Leave him be, he is old and married Santi. Your moving in with me today!" Carlos said softly looking at his sad daughter.

"No please let me just stay here for the day I'll come over tomorrow morning I promise! I just need to sort things out!" she begged.

"Ugh fine! You get today! But tomorrow and the days after you are forbidden to see him Santana do you understand me?" he said in a stern voice trying to be the father figure Santana was lacking for the past eighteen years.

"Yes,yes. Thank you! Just go please!" she guides him to the car and not waiting for him to leave she runs over to the beaten Brett and kneels next to him and places both her hands on either side of the man's face.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry he did this to you!" she said sadly as tears rapidly rolled down her cheeks.

"That's what I get for loving you." Brett Said seriously and slowly yet painfully gets up and winces out in pain.

"Baby shh I got you." Santana cooed into his ear and wraps her arm around him and walks him into the house and gently lays him down on the couch while quickly getting a wet cloth and cleans all the blood off.

"I love you so much Santana. Always remember that." She mumbled out feeling himself swelling from all the impact he has and winces sitting up slightly at seeing Santana sitting on the edge of the couch. He leans up and places a sweet but lingering kiss on the brunette's lips.

"I'm gunna tell mom your going on a business trip but go to the fire station and live there and I will tell papi that you left and I will continue to stay and mom will never know about us." Santana said seriously. "Go baby and Ill be over tonight" she mumbled against his lips and smiles a little. "I'll bring you some clothes just go Brett get out of here!" she said seriously as her voice cracked. Brett nodded his head and got up.

"I love you Santana." He said sadly before her wobbled in so much pain out of the house and never looking back to the love of his life.

Later that night after telling mom Brett went on an emergency trip she started packing Brett some clothes. She puts the strap on her shoulder and speeds off to the fire station. She quickly makes it to the station but unfortunately; Heather is their looking very sad and concerned.

"Sanny, I can't let you in." heather sighed.

"Why the hell not? I need to speak to my boyfriend."

"He's not here San!"

"You are such a liar!" Santana yells and pushes past Heather knowing her over and runs into Brett's room and straight into him forgetting he is hurt.

"Mph! San your hurting me." He whines. Santana quickly lets go and leans up kissing Brett passionately.

"Why wouldn't Heather let me see you baby?"

"She uh thinks that you don't know about how I look right now ." he mumbled and sits down on the bed and then Santana sits down behind him leaning against the wall and lightly brushes her fingers through his hair as he closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry he hurt you baby." Santana whispers and kisses the man on the back of his neck, his shoulders, his cheeks, and the top of his head.

"IT's okay baby. Its worth it as long as I have you." He chuckles a little but winces out in pain.

"Okay good." Santana said seriously.

Throughout the past month Santana still lived with Quinn but at nights snuck out to spend the night with Brett. However during the day sometimes Brett does come over to talk with Quinn because they are officially getting a divorce and he is use to the idea of Quinn and Rachel being together. That went on for a while until one day Santana showed up at her house with Heather attached to her arm looking very worried. Santana walked into the house and finds her mom in the kitchen having a conversation with Brett and Rachel.

Brett looks up and his face brightens at seeing his girlfriend but he quickly looks sad at the look on Santana's face.

"Mom, Brett, Rachel." Santana mumbled out holding tightly onto Heather.

"Are you okay?" Brett asked sweetly.

"Sweetheart, what is it you look terrible right now." Quinn added in.

"I...I um, I am Pregnant." She looked down not making any contact with her mom, Brett, or Rachel. Brett looks at Santana with wide eyes and looks toward his soon to be ex wife for her reaction.

"What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant mom."

"Who is the father Santana."

"Brett. Brett Pierce." Santana mumbled out scared shitless.

With a small voice Quinn looks at her daughter and says. "Get out!"

A/N: Next chapter is gunna be sweet and angsty! Just saying!


End file.
